Unfogivable Sinner
by naioka1992
Summary: Oneshot story about a childhood friend of Tristan's. rated for abuse. tristan x oc fluffishness. note: brotherxsister fluff only


Unforgivable Sinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or anything else this might relate to. So don't sue!

Chapter 1 –

There was a quiet "chink" as the china plate gently hit the other behind it, as the girl carefully placed it into the dishwasher. He watched her, handing her the things, smiling as he watched her bury herself in her task.

The girl stood up and dusted off her hands, being careful to miss the thumb on her left hand. He frowned and grabbed her left wrist.

The girl tried to pull away, but by the time she succeeded, he had already seen. He stared at her in disgust.

'Still? They still do that to you? Why don't you stand up for yourself!' he yelled. The girl flinched and took a tiny half-step back. He saw the fear in her eyes, and softened, instantly calming.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I hate the way you let them do all that to you…you deserve better.'

The girl's eyes hardened. 'No _Tristan_, I _don't_.' she told him, her voice stiff, firm and cold. She blinked, and her eyes softened again, tears of well-deserved self-pity pooling into them.

Tristan reached out to her, the tips of his fingers barely brushing her arm before she pushed him away. He recoiled as if burnt.

'Jaya, I - '

'NO! Every time you try to help me, _something_ goes wrong! It always goes wrong! Why can't you just stop trying! Why can't you just let it hurt less that way?' she asked softly, breaking into quiet and choked sobs. Tristan stared at her as the tears wracked her body.

Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tea all peered curiously round the doorway, unnoticed in the fight. All chores and guests were forgotten to the two, now.

Tristan's eyes narrowed angrily. 'How can you just let them do this to you! You know this is wrong but you don't tell the police and forbid me from telling them for you! How is that _right_! Answer me, Jaya!' he yelled.

Jaya looked up at him, her eyes shining with both shed and unshed tears.

'You're right.' She gulped. 'It isn't…but there's nothing I can do.'

Tristan growled. 'NO! Jaya there's everything you can do! Move in with me, tell the police, send them to jail!' he threw his hands in the air angrily.

Jaya's hands turned to fists.

'Tristan you just don't _get it!_' she yelled, her voice echoing the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. 'It's not that _simple!_ It is _never_ going to be that simple!' she stopped to calm herself slightly, putting a hand on her chest to steady herself almost.

'I have plans. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'll - '

'Jaya you're only fifteen _now_!' Tristan interrupted. 'You can't let this carry on for another three years! They aren't going to stop after all this time, and you _know it_, Jaya! Tell the police already!'

Jaya shook her head, her hair flying about her shoulders as she put both hands to her mouth to try and cover her tears almost.

'NO!' she yelled, moving at last, running from the kitchen of Tristan's apartment.

She grabbed her bag off the couch as she passed, holding it over her shoulder with one hand as she neared the door. She flung it open, running through it, tears flowing properly now.

Tristan ran after her, not stopping to shut the door either. He caught her wrist and stopped her not too far down the hallway. Jaya tried to pull away, but when she found she couldn't…

-SLAP-

Tristan's eyes went wide. He slowly turned his head to face Jaya again, who was backing away in horror.

'I-I-I-' she stuttered. Tristan reached out for her again, not touching her this time.

'Jaya it doesn't matter, it didn't hurt – come back!' he yelled as Jaya turned round into a full-out sprint. Tristan failed to catch her, and returned to the apartment, soaked in the falling rain five minutes later.

He sank onto his sofa and held his head in his hands.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he muttered, hitting his forehead with a fist. Yami pulled both hands away.

'What was that all about?' he asked sternly. Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

'Jaya's a childhood friend of mine…sh-she has abusive parents but she never tells anyone. She only told me because she ran out of first aid stuff one time.' He told them, tears of his own falling from his eyes slowly.

Tea blinked. 'Is that why she got so upset when she hit you?' she asked quietly. Tristan nodded, not looking up from his hands.

'Come on, we have to get her out and away from them.' Joey said decisively. 'Together we'll get her away from her so-called parents!' Tristan looked up, hope shinning in his eyes again.

He nodded. 'Let's go!'

They ran to the empty, haunted street. Yugi shivered.

'Isn't there a house here that's meant to be haunted?' he asked. Tristan frowned.

'Hmm…the neighbours all moved away because of the screams coming from this house…Jaya lives there with her Mom and Dad, but they don't like people to know that in case someone catches onto what they do to Jaya.' He told them. Yugi gasped.

'So, those screams were real? They were…'

'Yeah, they were Jaya's.' Tristan confirmed. Tea gasped and stared at the old, crumbling house before them. Tristan grimaced and started towards the front door.

'Be quick on your feet…her parents might turn on us.' He warned as he twisted the doorknob slowly.

Fifteen minutes before, Jaya had reached the same house. Since she knew a short cut no one else knew, Tristan and her parents included, she would always beat them here. She slowly pushed open the door, only to be met by darkness.

She sighed in relief, putting a hand to her chest. Then, she froze.

'Back at last, Bitch!'

'D-Daddy, I j-just went to see - '

'I DON'T CARE WHO YOU WENT TO SEE! You little SLUT!'

Jaya screamed as her drunken father backhanded her across the face. Her head hit the closed door behind her, making her eyes droop shut slightly. Her father smirked and grabbed her shoulders.

Jaya stumbled as he flung her away from the door and across the room. She collapsed in a dizzy heap on the mattress on the floor. It was in a corner, facing the door. Jaya looked up, trying to get up and run as her father advanced on her.

'What have I told you about leaving this house, girl?' he said in a dark, low voice. Jaya began to tremble.

'B-But I only - '

Her father smiled cruelly and watched Jaya's terrified expression as he drew out her greatest fear: the whip.

Jaya frowned slightly as he threw it aside, only to be hit with realisation when he reached for some rope instead. And it wasn't just string: it was good, strong, stuff.

With expert fingers, he quickly tied her exhausted form to the mattress; the rope clinging to the hooks he had stabbed into the sides for precisely this purpose. He watched her try to break free.

Again.

Jaya squeezed her eyes shut as the whip came back into view. But once again, she heard it smack to the floor. Now her father held a knife.

Jaya blushed and wriggled as her father cut away her top and bra, finally moving on to take her ankle-length skirt, leaving her in her pants only.

Scars criss-crossed her legs, but she was forbidden to wear trousers. Long skirts would usually suit her need, though.

Not today.

Jaya screamed as the whip was brought down on her back, ripping her flesh, bringing blood yet again. Again and again, the whip was stained and re-stained with her blood.

When he was done, the whip was thrown away again.

Then, careful to at least touch her back, her father trailed the knife down her body, until he grew tired of it. He rolled her over, making her scream again. She whimpered at the sight of the knife, and turned her face away, towards the wall.

He began to draw the knife calmly over and around her breasts, leaving an empty space above her heart. Jaya sucked in breath, but stayed still, unless he accidentally hit her heart.

She refused to let him kill her like that.

Always had done.

After that was done, she was rolled over again. The ropes made her back burn, but Jaya never let him hear her. Next, her underwear was taken, and finally, her father ran his hands over his own daughter's naked form.

She sobbed as he cut away some of the ropes, smirking to himself and her as he mounted her. She screamed and cried and begged as he entered her, screaming as he toyed with her, before finally stopping.

She whimpered and sobbed. Her father suddenly came face-to-face with her, glaring.

'What's wrong, Bitch? Don't all the _other_ boys do that? _Why should I be treated different?_' he spat. Jaya closed her eyes as spit flew in her face.

'D-Daddy, p-please stop this.' She whispered.

'Why should I help a little slut like you?' he said quietly. Jaya was left to cry, and struggle out of the roping, as he walked out of the room again.

She looked up, startled, as the front door opened. Jaya silently moved back closer to the corner walls; further into the darkness, where the newcomers couldn't see her.

'Jaya? Jays? You in here?' Jaya froze: Tristan.

Summoning what strength she had left, Jaya tried to answer, before finding that her voice had disappeared entirely from her previous screaming and pleading to her father. Tears filled her eyes, but even as they fell, she was silent.

Fear gripped her, and Jaya found she couldn't move even to let him know she was there.

She heard Tristan sigh. 'She's not here, and it's not safe to go further. C'mon.'

Jaya felt more tears building up, choking her, suffocating her, smothering her as he turned to leave.

She choked back the tiniest of sobs, but it was enough. Tristan turned back, looking directly at her, though he did not know it. Jaya smiled slightly, and began to cry.

Tristan looked away when he realised what had happened to her clothing.

Tea ran to fetch something else for Jaya, while Yami, Yugi and Joey guarded the room from Jaya's "parents", and Tristan held Jaya in a protective and loving hug.

When Tea returned, she helped Jaya get dressed without hurting her too much, whilst Tristan stopped the other three from watching. Jaya didn't care if Tristan saw her, apparently.

When she was dressed, Jaya stumbled over to Tristan, hugging him as tightly as she could. Tristan smiled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her down the porch steps at the front of the house.

'C'mon, Sis. We'll go back to my place for a bit.' Tristan told her, smiling wider as Jaya smiled back, sighed contentedly, and snuggled into him some more. Yami frowned.

'Sis?' he asked. Tristan nodded and looked back at Jaya, who was sleeping lightly already.

'Yeah…she's like a little sister to me.' He told them softly. In her sleep, Jaya smiled.

_Everything was gonna be okay…_

…

…_R-Right?_

**Okay, I just had to give it that ending. Tell me what ya think though, 'kay? Anywho, please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
